


Art for "Mistletoe (Take A Risk)"

by kaitovsheiji



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Christmas, F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitovsheiji/pseuds/kaitovsheiji
Summary: Art for greymantledlady's awesome story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greymantledlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymantledlady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mistletoe (Take A Risk)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954182) by [greymantledlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymantledlady/pseuds/greymantledlady). 



> Ha ha! After exactly 16 days, here you have it, greymantledlady! I hope you like it!

_70 years ago~_

 

_Present day~_

**Author's Note:**

> This images have a tumblr post [here](http://kaitovsheiji.tumblr.com/post/155693232888/inspired-by-greymantledladys-mistletoe-take-a)”


End file.
